They way into Young justice
by demi596b
Summary: Batman and Green Arrow give Artemis a visit after she helps young justice when they were fighting Amazo and give her the opportunity to be part of the team
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Let's start fresh. I edited this chapter so if there is anything wrong; tell me in the reviews so I can fix it. I TRIED to make the dialogues more interesting and I TRIED to make the whole thing more understanding. Please tell me if I failed. I will edit chapter 2 and then I will upload chapter 3. I'm kind of getting writers block so; any suggestions?**

One of my first fanfics. This is what I think might of happened after episode 5 "Schooled" .If you read issue #7 of the comics, Artemis was in Gotham stopping criminals like thieves etc. But then she saw Superboy, Robin and Kid Flash fighting Amazo in Gotham academy and helps them by distracting fanfic is about the events after in the cave when Robin accuses the league of "babysitting" them.

**"Mount Justice August 4, 1:06 am"**

_Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the league._  
><em>The whole league?<em>  
><em>Given time, yes. Of course there's no shame in asking for help, that's why the league exists, because there are some problems that even we can't handle individually<br>Robin: Please, if we needed help we would never get the chance to ask. Look familiar? You were following us, babysitting, you still don't trust us.  
>We didn't follow you.<br>_Green Arrow pulled an arrow out of his quiver and compared the two arrows_.  
>And that's not your arrow. But that means….Speedy<br>He has our backs  
>Souvenir<br>_Batman and Green arrow exchanged looks, thinking the same thing.

…..

The next day Batman and Green Arrow had a talk in the watchtower.  
>"<em>Green<em>_arrow;__w__e__both know it couldn't have been Speedy, so how many people do you know in Gotham that can use a bow and arrow?__"_  
>GA thought for amoment. <em>"<em>_Not__many. But I have a feeling that you know who it is__"_  
>"<em>I<em>_'__m not sure_. _I__only know__that Paula Crocks daughter can use a bow pretty well."_ Batman said with a glare on his face._  
><em>_"__Paula Crock? I haven't heard that name in about six years." GA _said surprised.  
>" <em>She<em>_got out of prison a few days ago"_  
>"<em>And<em>_why would you think it's he__r__daughter__?__Isn't she an assassin for the shadows now?"_  
>"<em>I<em>_'__m not talking about Cheshire"__  
><em>_"__The younger one? Batman – She's been living with her father since her mom was sent to prison. Who knows what he taught her?__And why do you believe it's her?__"__  
>" She's been fighting crime for a short time. Like thugs and robbers. I don't think her father knows"<br>"Then we should pay her a visit"_

Later that day Batman and Green Arrow went to a small apartment in Gotham. A woman in a wheel chair answered the door.  
><em>"<em>_Batman? Green arrow? __Is__there anything I can help you with?_"  
><em>"<em>_Nice__to see you again Paula. I see you're out of prison__.__"_  
>"<em>Yes<em>_and I've give__n__up on that life__.__S__ix__years in prison can really teach you something__.__No more crime for me__so why are you here?__"_  
><em>"<em>_We__'__re here to talk to your daughter_"  
>"<em>Artemis?<em> _What__has she done?_"  
>"<em>Nothing.<em>_We would just like to talk to her__"_  
>Paula gave the two heroes a glare before she let them in. She wheeled herself back and let the two men in. "She's in her room. There's the door."<br>Green arrow knocked on the door  
><em>"<em>It's open" a voice replied.  
>He opened the door and the two men walked in closing the door behind them.<br>The girl was on her bed, reading a book.  
>"<em>Hello<em>_Artemis"_ Green arrow said in a friendly voice.  
>"<em>If<em>_you're looking for my dad I don't know where he is. My mom kicked him out__"__  
><em>_"__We__'__re actually here to see you__"__  
><em>Artemis closed her book and looked up at Batman in a confused look.  
><em>"<em>_We__'__ve noticed that you've been on the streets stopping crime since your mother came back and your father left__" __Batman said._  
>"<em>What<em>_'__s it to y-__?__"_  
><em>"<em>_We__also know that you had interference with a team__of young heroes."_Green Arrow interrupted.  
><em>"<em>_Yeah.__I recognized Kid Flash and Robin, but there was another boy with them__.__They were fighting this thing.__I don't know what it was. When they finally destroyed it I saw Aqualad, Aquamans partner, walk in with this other green girl. __" __Artemis said.__  
><em>_"__This team works for the League" _Batman said._  
><em>_"__And we want you to be apart of it" _Green Arrow added._  
><em>_" __We__noticed __that__you want to turn a page and fight crime__" _Batman said.  
>"<em>I<em>_want to make my own choices. Not have my dad make them for me_." Artemis said  
><em>"<em>_We__'__re willing to trust you and since your father will not be hearing about this, we want you to be our inside source to the league of shadows of your father. You will be giving them some information that we tell you, about the team so they think that you're a mole for them and so they don't find out__"_  
>Artemis looked up at the Dark Knight with a smile and replied<em>"I'm in"<em>.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) This is right before the beginning of infiltrator when Artemis is about to meet the team.

**Green Arrow**: You nervous?  
><strong>Artemis<strong>: A bit. What if they don't want me on their team because of who I was or if they don't trust me?  
><strong>GA<strong>: That's why I and Batman made up a cover story. And if they do find out one day I'm sure they'll understand and accept you.  
><strong>Artemis<strong>: As nice as that sounds, it doesn't make me any less nervous  
><strong>GA:<strong> I'm sure you'll do great  
>"At the cave"<br>**Aqualad**:Batman? You called us?  
><strong>Batman<strong>: Yes. I would like to introduce you to your new teammate, Artemis  
><strong>Artemis<strong>: Hey. It's great to be here. I've been waiting for a chance like this for a long time  
><strong>Robin<strong>: Nice to meet you. So where did Batman find you.  
><strong>Green Arrow<strong>: Actually, I found her. The arrow that helped you when you were fighting the Amazo robot was hers, not Speedys. I recognized it from the last time I saw it in Gotham. Batman found some robbers who were stopped by an archer. They told me about Artemis, and here we are  
>"Kid Flash B03"<br>**KF**: The wallman is here. Now lets get this party start-ed  
><strong>Artemis<strong>: Wallman huh? Love the uniform. What exactly are you powers?  
>" …" (AN) since we all saw infiltrator, I'm not going to write down the entire episode. So here "after the mission"  
>"on the bioship"<br>**Miss Martian**: So Artemis. Since you're a part of the team, tell us about yourself.  
><strong>Artemis<strong>: There's not really anything to say. I just grew up in Gotham and when Green arrow, my uncle taught me how to use a bow and how to fight, I went out and started fighting crime. But he never knew until he came over a few days day and looked at my arrows and recognized them from the one that you guys showed him. So he decided to take me in as his protégé.  
><strong>Aqualad<strong>: What about your parents?  
><strong>Artemis<strong>: Well my dad works a lot and my mom kind of kicked him out after a fight they had so it's just me and my mom now. And she knows about me going out and fighting crime and stuff.  
>"The bioship landed"<br>Robin: So we'll see you tomorrow?  
>Artemis: Definitely. <p>


	3. Notice!

**Notice: This is not the new chapter. I double posted the first chapter. SORRY. But I fixed it a while ago so this is a notice if you didn't notice.**

**I am also writing the 3****rd**** chapter now. And again Sorry for the repost**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)This is based right after Humanity since I couldn't get any ideas for the earlier episodes.****  
><strong>

The team returned to the cave. With Red Tornado by their side they entered the cave as if nothing happened. In front of them, Batman, Zatara and Black Canary were having a conversation, but were interrupted once the young heroes entered the cave. Batman looked at them all with a dissatisfied look on his face.

_"ZATANNA!" Zatara screamed with anger.  
>"Uh-hey dad" Zatanna said with a nervous tone.<em>  
>" <em>You are grounded for life!"<br>"It's not her fault, we made her come with us" _Robin said trying to defend her_.  
>"That's not true. I told them to take me with them. Dad, I want to be able to use my powers for good. I want a little adventure".<em>  
>"<em>Adventure? You could have gotten yourself killed!"<em> .  
>Zatara was furious. Batman put his hand on Zataras shoulder.<p>

_"Zatara. I will handle them"  
><em>Zatara stepped back. Batman walked up to the team.  
><em>" Your actions were not acceptable. You took action even though you were not given permission to and you were given orders not to. Zatara strictly told you to stay in the cave. Zatanna is not a part of this team and if she had gotten hurt, the blame would be put on you six."<br>_  
>The team frowned and Robin stepped up.<br>" _But we were a success. We brought back Red Tornado."  
>"I'm sure Tornado could have handled it himself."<em>

Zatara was now shouting at Zatanna alone.  
><em>"You are grounded. You will only visit the cave when I give you permission and you will NOT join this team. I will think of your other punishments when we get home."<br>"But dad-  
>"No buts. I am your father and you will do as I tell you."<em>  
>Artemis was now angry after hearing Zataras last words. It reminded her of the way Her father made her obey him. She couldn't help it but the next thing she knew, she was shouting at Zatara.<p>

"_So what?"_ Artemis screamed. Everyone turned their attention to her_. "She said she wants to use her powers for good and you're not letting her? You heard her? She wants adventure in her life, so how do you know that she won't change sides and become a villain? You can't tell her what to do just because you're her father."  
>"I-" <em>But Artemis didn't let Zatara finish.  
><em>"Every time I listened to my dad, nothing good came out of it. I stopped listening to him and here I am."<br>_"_ARTEMIS! That's enough!"_ Batman interrupted.  
>Artemis gave Batman a glare since she knew that he knew what she was talking about.<br>"_Artemis, come with me"_. Batman said and walked to the next room. Artemis followed.  
><em>"Why are we in the kitchen?"<br>" Because you told me that you don't want your teammates to know about your personal life and I respect that"_ Batman said with a now calm voice. "_You will not mix your personal life and emotions with your hero work. Understood?_  
><em>"Understood"<br>"Good. And I suggest you don't disrespect another leaguer with powers. And you should apologize to Zatara."  
>"But you know I'm right. He can't tell Zatanna what to do. He should let her use her powers to fight evil."<br>"She's too young and that's Zataras decision. Even though you have a point."  
><em>Artemis said nothing and they both walked back to the training room to join the others._  
><em>The team looked at her with confused looks and Artemis heard Zatara say _"I'm sorry"_ to Zatanna. This made her smile but it also made her feel jealous of Zatanna for having a good father who would apologize. Unlike her own. Zatara and Zatanna were on their way when stopped Zatara and turned around walking towards Artemis.  
><em>"Sorry-Uh-Zatara"<br>"You do not need to be sorry Artemis. Thank you for helping me see from another perspective. And I know what it was like for you growing up so I forgive you."  
><em>As Zatara walked towards the Zeta beam, Zatanna turned around and whispered "_thank you"_ to Artemis. Artemis couldn't help but smile.


End file.
